tote_maedchen_luegen_nichtfandomcom-20200213-history
Ja, ich bin die Neue
Ja, ich bin die Neue ist die erste Episode der dritten Staffel von Tote Mädchen lügen nicht. Kurzinhalt Die Polizei befragt Clay zu Bryce` Verschwinden. Clay erinnert sich an die Zeit nach dem Frühjahrsball, als er Tylers Spuren verwischte und Ani,die neue Schülerin an der Liberty High, kennenlernte. Handlung Am Anfang der Episode werden wir mit einem neuen wichtigen Charakter vertraut gemacht, Ani Achola, einer neuen Schülerin an der Liberty High School. Sie führt uns zugleich durch die Episoden dieser Staffel da sie die ganze Zeit als Erzähler fungiert. Sie ist Zuhause und wäscht ein weißes T-Shirt auf dem ein großer roter Fleck ist. Währenddessen sehen wir ihre Gedanken in denen man bekannte Gesichter wie Clay und Bryce kurz zu sehen bekommt. Sie wirkt sehr verzweifelt und es hört sich so an als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen. "Amorowat!", ihre Mutter ruft sie(Amorowat ist ihr voller Name). Sie stellt das Wasser ab, putzt das Waschbecken sauber und folgt der Anweisung ihrer Mutter. Ani erzählt uns das ihre Mutter als Krankenpflegerin für Bryce Walkers Großvater arbeitet. Deswegen leben die Beiden auch in demselben Haus wie die Walkers. Ani fährt mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule und erzählt, dass sie erst seit letztem Frühjahr hier an der Liberty ist. "Ja, ich bin die Neue" , sagt sie. Dies ist zugleich der Titel dieser Episode. In der dritten Staffel sind die Episodentitel Sätze, die Ani von sich gibt. Ihr gefällt ihre neue Schule, da sie sie sehr interessant findet, weil hier viele Dinge geschehen, wie zum Beispiel jetzt gerade, als Clay Jensen von der Polizei abgeführt und zum Auto gebracht wird. Sie und Clay schauen sich an, während er weiter geführt wird. Wir bekommen zu sehen, dass Ani in der Zukunft von der Polizei verhört wird und sagt, dass sie weiß was passiert ist. Sie läuft weiter durch das Schulhaus und wir sehen Monty und seinen Kumpel Charlie die voller blauer Flecken sind und Cyrus, der an seinem Spind steht. Ani läuft zu Jessica und erzählt ihr, dass Clay von der Polizei geholt wurde. Jess kann es nicht fassen und fragt sich, warum gerade jetzt, da der Frühjahrstanz schon acht Monate her ist. Officer Standall bringt Clay zum Polizeiwagen und lässt ihn einsteigen. Ein anderer Polizeiwagen fährt an ihm vorbei, was eine Rückblende bei ihm auslöst: Wir befinden uns acht Monate in der Vergangenheit (Szenen, die in der Vergangenheit spielen haben ein anderes Bildformat und ein helleres Gesamtbild, weshalb man diese gut von den dunklen Zukunftsszenen unterscheiden kann). Man sieht Clay, der mit seinem Auto an den ganzen Polizeiautos, die zur Schule fahren vorbei fährt und ziemlich ängstig schaut. Neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz liegt die von Tyler abgenommene Waffe. Jessica, immernoch geschockt von der Nachricht geht zu Zach, der mit ein paar anderen Footballkollegen in der Bücherei sitzt. Was einem sofort auffällt ist, dass Zach Krücken hat und, so wie Monty, auch blaue Flecken im Gesicht hat. Sie schickt alle weg und erzählt Zach, dass Clay von der Polizei mitgenommen wurde, was auch ihn schockt. Sie sorgen sich darum, ob die Polizei von Tylers versuchtem Amoklauf beim Frühlingsball mitbekommen hat. Jess fragt ihn, ob er sie verraten hätte, was er sofort abstreitet. Sie glaubt ihm erst nicht, da er sich ihrer Meinung nach in letzter Zeit komisch verhalten hätte und fragt ihn, was er nach dem Homecoming-Spiel gemacht hat und ob dort irgendetwas passiert wäre, weshalb die Polizei Clay abholen würde. Die Klingel läutet und Zach geht in den Unterricht. Zach trifft sich draußen mit Alex und Jess kommt nach, um Alex davon zu berichten, was mit Clay passiert ist. Er nimmt dies jedoch, anders als Zach und Jess, sehr locker auf und meint, dass Clay sowieso nichts sagen wird. Wir sehen zum ersten Mal Tony der bei seiner Werkstatt arbeitet und von Justin besucht wird, der ihm erzählt dass Clay von der Polizei mitgenommen wurde. Tony will sofort hinfahren doch Justin meint dies wäre eine dumme Idee. Er frägt nach den Waffen die Tony und Clay entsorgen sollten und Tony sagt, dass sie die Waffen entsorgt haben und er alles weiß, was er wissen sollte. Tony ruft Clay an und wir hören Ani sagen: "Die Geschichte fängt im April an. Ich werde erzählen wie wir hier gelandet sind." Clay sitzt immer ängstlich im Auto und bekommt einen Anruf von Tony. Er sagt ihm, dass er in 2 Minuten da sei und alles gut sei. Die Gruppe hat sich eine Geschichte ausgedacht, die sie alle bei der Polizei aussagen werden um Tyler zu schützen. Tony ist mit Tyler in eine alte Lagerhalle gegangen, wo sie auf Clay warten. Tyler, immer noch unter Schock, hört die Sirenen der Polizei und bekommt immer mehr Angst doch Tony versucht ihn zu beruhigen und ihm den Gürtel und den Rucksack abzunehmen. Als Tony in anfassen möchte rastet Tyler aus und schreit, dass er ihn nicht anfassen soll. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hat, zieht er wie von Tony aufgefordert den Gürtel und den Rucksack aus als plötzlich ein Auto in die Lagerhalle fährt. Tyler ist wieder kurz vor dem Ausrasten als Tony sagt, dass es nur Clay sei. Sie fahren Tyler nach Hause. Zach, Justin und Cyrus haben wie abgemacht bei der Polizei ausgesagt um Tyler zu schützen. Bryce wird auch verhört, was wir jedoch nicht zu hören bekommen, da wir uns wieder in der Gegenwart befinden. Clay sitzt im gleichen Verhörsaal wie Bryce vor acht Monaten als Officer Standall hineinkommt. Er fragt, ob er ein Anwalt benötigt, was Standall nicht für nötig sieht, da dies kein strafrechtliches Ermittlungsverfahren ist und Clay schon über 18 sei. Der Officer frägt Clay, wie es zurzeit an der Liberty ist, da in letzter Zeit ja viel passiert ist. Er fragt ihn auch, ob er beim Homecoming-Spiel war und ob er dran beteiligt gewesen war. Beides bejaht er. Was genau passiert ist, wissen wir als Zuschauer noch nicht genau. Er befragt ihn auch über Bryce Walker, da er laut Standall seit dem Homecoming Spiel nicht mehr gesehen wurde. Clay ist geschockt und beantwortet alle Fragen. Nun zeigt Standall ihm ein Beweisstück, welches wir schon im Intro gesehen haben, Clays Fahrradschloss. Die Polizei hätte dieses Schloss im Zimmer von Bryce gefunden und deshalb Clay mit aufs Revier genommen. Clay wurde auch ein paar Tage vor dem Homecoming-Spiel bei Bryce´ Haus gesehen und soll ihn bedroht haben. Er wolle ihn umbringen. Clay wollte jedoch nur nach einer Freundin sehen. Diese Person sehen wir auch direkt in der nächsten Szene. Ani sitzt im Unterricht und kriegt eine Nachricht von Justin. Er sei auf dem Revier und wartet bis Clay gehen darf. Sie schreibt im zurück und meint, dass sie sich darum kümmert. Daraufhin versucht sie mit einer Ausrede aus dem Unterricht zu verschwinden was ihr auch gelingt. Wir sind wieder bei Clay im Revier. Der Officer fragt noch mal nach ob Clay ihm noch was zu sagen hat was Clay verneint. Man hört ein Klopfen woraufhin Standall was "checken muss", seine Sachen nimmt und aus dem Zimmer verschwindet. Davor erlaubt er Clay noch, sein Handy benutzen zu dürfen was Clay nicht tut. Er nimmt er nur aus einer Hosentasche und legt es auf den Tisch. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, dass ihn Polizisten auf der anderen Seite des Glasfensters beobachten da er die ganze Zeit ziemlich komisch dahin schaut. Wir sehen eine Frau an dem Verhöhrsaal vorbei laufen die kurz darauf den Raum betritt. Es ist Nora Walker, die Mutter von Bryce. SIe stellt sich Clay vor doch er weiß schon wer sie ist. Mrs. Walker setzt sich und sagt, dass sie weiß was Bryce Clay und seinen Freunden angetan hat aber er dennoch ihr Sohn sei und sie sich Sorgen um ihn macht. Sie frägt Clay ob er irgendwas weiß was er wiederum verneint. "Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich kenne Clay Jensen überhaupt nicht so gut. Er war ein Mitschüler", so Ani die auch vor dem Revier auf Clay wartet. Clay jedoch ist nicht überrascht dass sie hier aufgekreuzt ist. Sie frägt direkt ob es um Tyler geht aber Clay will nicht direkt vor dem Revier darüber sprechen. Sie laufen ein wenig und Clay postet in die Gruppe dass es nicht um Tyler ging um alle zu beruhigen. Ani ist neugierig und möchte jetzt endlich wissen worum es ging. Clay sagt ihr dass Bryce vermisst wird und wundert sich, dass sie noch nichts davon wusste da sie ja im gleichen Haus wie seine Familie wohnt. Er fährt fort und sagt dass die Polizei denkt, dass jemand ihm was angetan hat. Um genauer zu sein Clay selbst. (Rest folgt noch) Besetzung Hauptrollen *Dylan Minnette als Clay Jensen *Christian Navarro als Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe als Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn als Justin Foley *Justin Prentice als Bryce Walker *Brenda Strong als Nora Walker *Miles Heizer als Alex Standall *Ross Butler als Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid als Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves als Lainie Jensen *Grace Saif als Ani Achola *Timothy Granaderos als Montgomery de la Cruz Nebenrollen * Steven Weber als Gary Bolan * Josh Hamilton als Matt Jensen * Chelsea Alden als Mackenzie * Michele Selene Ang als Courtney Crimsen * R.J. Brown als Caleb * Bryce Cass als Cyrus * Maria Dizzia als Mrs. Down * Nana Mensah als Amara Josephine Achola * Mark Pellegrino als Deputy Standall Soundtrack Zitate Galerie Bilder |-|Screencaps= Screencaps |-|Hinter den Kulissen = Hinter den Kulissen |-|Charakterporträts= Charakterporträts Videos en:Yeah. I'm the New GirlKategorie:Episode Staffel 3 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__